The present invention relates to lighter-than-air gas-containing airships and more particularly to airships convertible from a generally horizontally extending configuration, such as in a conventional blimp or dirigible, to a generally vertically extending configuration.
Balloons, blimps and zepplins have captured the fancy of man since he first aspired to fly. These airships combine desirable characteristics from the standpoint of aerodynamics, travel economy and ecology. Lighter-than-air vehicles can remain aloft indefinitely and are capable of touching down in areas which would be inaccessible for most other conventional transport vehicles. They can be powered by a simple propeller engine and refueling can be accomplished either directly from the ground or by means of a simple umbilical cord from another aircraft.
Lighter-than-air airships provide an inexpensive and environmentally inoffensive means of transporting people or cargo. Unfortunately, rigid frame zepplins are virtually obsolete and, among currently utilized airships, blimps have been relegated to use for advertising and promotional campaigns while balloons find frequent use by fanciful daredevils in attempted uncontrolled -- and usually unsuccessful -- record free-air flights.
People have been reticent since the late 1930's to pursue flight by lighter-than-air vessels, after the "Hindenburg" was mysteriously and spectacularly consumed by flames. However, with little modification of old designs -- most notably through the use of inert helium gas rather than flamable hydrogen -- the airship can be a most useful advance in the field of transportation. One disadvantage to current airships, which the present invention overcomes, is their bulky front to rear size which necessitates large ground area in order to accommodate loading, unloading and refueling.